cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Daryl Hannah
Daryl Hannah (1960 - ) Film Deaths: *''Blade Runner (1982) ''[Pris]: Playing a "replicant" android, she is destroyed by being repeatedly shot in the stomach by Harrison Ford as she flips towards him, then finished off with another shot in her lower chest as she kicks and thrashes violently on the floor. *''High Spirits ''(1988) [Mary Plunkett]: Stabbed in the stomach by Liam Neeson, centuries in the past; her ghost appears to Steve Guttenberg in the present day, and her death is shown when Daryl and Liam's ghosts "relive" the past while Steve watches helplessly. She is brought to life at the end of the movie after Beverly D'Angelo falls to her death. (I've only seen a brief portion of this movie.) (Thanks to G-Man) *''The Tie That Bind'' (1995) [Leann Netherwood]: Neck snapped by Keith Carradine after she decides to not kill their daughter's foster parents. *''Hard Cash'' (Run for the Money)' (2002)' [Virginia]: Shot in the stomach with a spear-gun by Rodney Rowland after he emerges from the water; she dies after shooting him in return. (Thanks to Rapier, HH, and Dick Hertz) *''Kill Bill: Vol. 2Kill Bill: Vol. 2 (2004)'' (2004)'' ''[Elle Driver, 'California Mountain Snake]: Possibly bitten by her own black mamba after Uma Thurman blinds Daryl at the end of their fight in Michael Madsen's trailer. We last see Daryl thrashing about wildly in the trailer with the mamba, so it's left up in the air as to whether it eventually bites her or not. Otherwise, it's likely she dies of dehydration having been left blind in a desert. (A question mark in the closing credits also emphasizes the ambiguity.) (Thanks to Michelle, J. and Edourdo) *''Final Days of Planet Earth'' (2006) [Liz Quinlan]: Killed (off-screen) by an alien that assumes her form; the alien is later killed after it "sheds her skin" and returns to its insectoid form. (Thanks to Dick Hertz) *''Dark Honeymoon (2008) '[Jan]: Killed in a car crash (off-screen), along with Craig Shoemaker, when their car goes over a cliff after Lindy Booth cuts the brake line; we see the wrecked car on the rocks below when Nick Cornish discovers it. (It's later revealed that everything we've seen is a lie told by Nick, and that Nick is the actual killer.)'' (''Thanks to Germboygel) *The Devil's Ground' (''The Cycle) (2008) [Carrie]: Hacked to death with a machete (off-camera) by Twan Holliday; we only see Twan strike before the movie cuts away to the closing credits. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Vice'' (2008) [Salt]: Shot underneath the chin by Michael Madsen, after he first shoots her in the chest. (Thanks to Spieso) *''2047: Sights of Death ''(2014) (A.K.A. ''Death Squad)'' [Major Anderson]: Shot to death by Michael Madsen as Daryl and Stephen Baldwin are both trying to get away in a vehicle. Television Deaths: *''Sense8: Limbic Resonance ''(2015) [Angel]: Commits suicide by shooting herself in the mouth after talking to Naveen Andrews. Her death is shown in a vision to the rest of the main cast, and she appears periodically throughout the rest of the series as a vision. Noteworthy Connections *Mrs. Neil Young *Sister of Page Hannah Gallery darylhannahtiesthatbind.png|Daryl Hannah in The Ties That Bind darylhannahsense8.jpg|Daryl Hannah in Sense8: Limbic Resonance Hannah, Daryl Hannah, Daryl Hannah, Daryl Hannah, Daryl Hannah, Daryl Hannah, Daryl Hannah, Daryl Hannah, Daryl Hannah, Daryl Hannah, Daryl Hannah, Daryl Hannah, Daryl Hannah, Daryl Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Death scenes by spear gun Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by snake bite Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Disney Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Criminals Category:Prisoners Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:People who died in Blade Runner Movies Category:Victims of Harvey Weinstein Category:Actors who died in Neil Jordan Movies Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Blade Runner Cast Members Category:The Addams Family cast members Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Muppets Tonight cast members Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Lifetime Stars Category:Actors who died in Philip K. Dick Movies Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue